The Doctor (Hellsing)
' The Doctor' (ドク, Doku) was a character in Hellsing and a member of the Millennium forces. Doc usually appeared dressed in a perpetually bloodstained white lab coat, an unusual shirt which reveals his lower torso, and glasses with an assortment of adjustable, multi-lensed spectacles. He wore four fingered gloves with both his ring finger and pinky forced into the last one. This suggests he may have had syntactically, having his last two fingers fused together on each hand. In moments of extreme tension, he tended to bite down one of his fingers, hard enough to draw blood. He was Millennium's top scientist of physiology and technology, the genius behind many of their projects. Perhaps unstable, certainly eccentric, but undeniably brilliant, it was his research that led to the creation of a Nazi vampire army out of 1,000 volunteers in the 'Letzte Battalion'. Hirano has stated that he created Schrödinger, which goes well with his 'mad scientist' reputation. The two argue almost constantly, emulating a sort of father/son relationship. He appeared in the manga and OVA series, and as a silhouette to the right of the Major in the promotional video (found on the first DVD of the English release). It is possible that the Doctor created the Major's cyborg body, but it is currently unknown as to whether he is also a cyborg or something else, given how he did not appear to age visibly between the events of Hellsing: The Dawn and the manga series proper. He was first seen in the museum alongside the Major watching Integra Hellsing and Enrico Maxwell discuss Millennium or as he said "Putting it together". He is seen again with the Major and also The Captain. The three of them were witnessing Alucard's fight with Tubalcain Alhambra in Rio de Janeiro, where he nervously bites his finger upon being forced to destroy him to salvage Millennium's secrets from falling into Alucard's hands. As the developer of the vampire conversion protocols, he joined the Letztes Bataillon in their assault to London, and in the same capability he converted Walter into an artificial vampire; despite his misgivings on the rushed, flawed operation, the Major green-lit Walter's intervention against Alucard. Based on Chapter 93 that The Doctor was going to release "She", the enigmatic, heavily bandaged figure from Hellsing: The Dawn, but had no idea of what to do. At the end in chapter 94, cornered in the Deus Ex Machina, trapped, alone and desperately trying to salvage his research, he was arguing with Walter about how useless he (Walter) was and how he had become nothing but a failed experiment, and that one day he (the Doctor) would overthrow and defeat Alucard, and extend the progress his research embodied across all the world. He tried to press a button from his remote to kill Walter; however, Walter used his wires and cut off Doc's arm and leg, making him fall to the ground. As he fell, he ripped the blanket off SHE, revealing the ruined skeleton of Mina Harker, who Alucard, as Dracula, had forced to drink his blood. Doc had, years after Mina's death, exhumed her body and used it to start his experiments in creating artificial vampires, hoping that one day Millennium would be able to defeat Alucard (or as Walter said "trying to imitate him"); decrying Doc's experiments as mere parodies of Alucard, Walter kept taunting the Doctor. Not long after that revelation, Doc was buried under a large heap of falling debris, killing him instantly.Then we see his glasses and the other items of people who died. Category:Antagonists Category:Organization Category:Organization Tech Division